russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 REMAINS ON TOP IN JANUARY
February 3, 2018 Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (supehero), To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz), Iskul Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher)), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Express Balita, 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup, Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar, Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, Janno Gibbs), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap) IBC-13 opened the year strongly as it brought relevant news stories, valuable lessons and sports to more Filipinos in January, hitting an average audience share of 27%, or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 34%, based on data from Kantar Media. The Kapamilya network ruled both rural and homes last month, particularly in Metro Manila where it garnered an average audience share of 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 27%. IBC also captivated more viewers in Total Luzon where it garnered 26%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 35%; in Total Visayas where it registered 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 55% versus GMA’s 27%; and in Total Mindanao where it hit 24%, beating ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 32%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (43.7%) still reigned in national TV ratings in January and continued to thrill viewers as Captain Barbell, while the 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup instantly thrilled viewers nationwide led by San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (42.7%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. TNT Ka Tropa (42.5%), Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (42.3%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (42.1%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors (41.8%), San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (41.6%), Globalport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (41.1%) and Meralco Bolts vs. San Miguel Beermen (40.7%). Express Balita (37.8%) remained to be the most watched newscast in the country with its timely news stories and public service. Born to be a Superstar (34.8%), on the other hand, instantly impressed viewers nationwide with its Pinoy talented singing superstars. Meanwhile, To Love Again (30.5%) impressed its fans with its romantic love story led by on-screen tandem Rico dela Paz and Cherryz Mendoza. Curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (28.3%), on the other hand, continues to captivate the valuable lesson to viewers with its high school story of the Escalera sisters Joyce (Joyce Abestano) and Keith (Keith Cruz) and Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) as high school students of Diliman High School. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (27.7%) continues to reign in national TV ratings as the most watched game show in the country, while the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (25.8%), on the other hand, captivated and brought the story to viewers with the love stories of its letter senders. Also part of the top 30 are the sing-along game show Don't Forget the Lyrics! (25.4%), the comedy program Maya Loves Sir Chief (22.9%), the musical show Dingdong n' Lani (21.3%), Express Balita Weekend (21.1%) anchored by Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Jess Caduco, and the comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S. (20.3%). Meanwhile, IBC-13 also ruled across all timeblocks, particularly in primetime (6PM to 12MN) where it recorded an average audience share of 25%, or 10-points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapamilya network also led the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 32%; the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) as it registered 27%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 35%; and the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with 43%, beating ABS-CBN’s 25% and GMA’s 39%. In 2017, IBC reigned in national TV ratings all year round as it scored an average audience share of 28%, or 5-points higher over ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 34%. 'TABLE 11. TOP 10 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JANUARY 2018 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 43.7% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 42.7% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 42.5% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 42.3% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 42.1% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 41.8% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 41.6% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 41.1% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 40.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.9% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 33.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.6% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.2% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 28.3% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 25.4% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.2% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 22.9% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.2% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 21.1% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 20.9% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.3%